Strangers (EreriRiren)
by YaoieKat
Summary: Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman, part of the Survey Corps, had one promise. To, "Keep living for one another." Though one mission might break that promise. One might sacrifice themselves for the other. But the may the lovers be reunited? Perhaps in another life?
1. Chapter 1

* **Flashback** *

 _"Aw come on, Heichou! Don't you love me?" Eren whined, teasingly. Levi glared at Eren as he lie sprawled out on the floor. The reason he was on the floor in the first place, was probably because Levi had put him there._

 _"What makes you think that, brat?" Levi chuckled. Eren dragged himself to Levi and instantly grabbed his legs, pulling back, and making Levi lose his balance, falling onto the floor. Eren his body on top of defenseless Levi, and kissed his forehead._

 _"Because you wouldn't have let me attack you so easily." Eren giggled. Levi grinned and cupped his hands on Eren's face, pulling him into a deep kiss._

 _"Don't get cocky, brat. You don't know, I may actually despise you, or maybe I'm just using you." Levi grinned, averting his gaze from Eren's._

 _"I'm sure Heichou wouldn't do that. Of course it wouldn't be all true because you never smile at anyone else except me, alone. Do you really think you would smile in front of someone you hate?" Eren said, smiling and gazing at Levi, who he had forced back._

 _"Tch, you don't know for sure, but maybe your right. Am I the only one who loves someone, who can shape shift into the enemy? Yes. Will I ever leave you for those reasons or any other? No. Will you ever be good at sex?... Mm probably not." Levi said, beginning to laugh._

 _"Hey! I'm plenty good and you know it!" Eren laughed back, as Levi was blocking the playful punches, Eren was throwing._

 _"Yeah, you are." Levi agreed,_ _pulling Eren back into a kiss._

 _"Promise we will do whatever it takes to always keep living together?" Eren asked, smiling. Levi smiled back._

 _"Yeah. Always."_

* **Present** *

 _ **Eren POV:**_

Where is he? God, it's cold out here and I can't stand it! Wait, I think I saw him go into that bar across the street! I didn't hesitate and began running across the street, without looking both ways. I slammed open the bar door and instantly bumped into someone. We both fell back onto the floor. I quickly pulled myself up and checked to see if the other person was okay.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! Are you hurt? I-" When I saw the person I had been searching for in front of my eyes, I felt like breaking down into tears. "It's you. I've found you." I said, gripping on the person's hands. "It's been awhile..."


	2. Chapter 2

***Flashback***

 _"Eren, we need you!" Hanji yelled, as Eren had Levi pinned to the floor. Levi and Eren looked at eachother for a moment and then back at Hanji. Levi pushed Eren off and they both stood up._

 _"What's going on, Hange?" Levi asked, making a sigh in between._

 _"Annie's gone!" Hanji yelled, beginning to worry, hands sweating._

 _"What do you mean? Annie's been crystalized." Eren panicked. Annie couldn't have just disappeared. Where would she have gone?_

 _"We think we've might've figured o ut where she went off to." Hanji said, grabbing the both of them and pulling them outside._

 _"She actually... Escaped." Levi said in awe, looking at the holes in the wall that led to the top._

 _"I'll look for her." Eren said, with determination as he brought his thumb up to his mouth. Before Eren could bite down, Levi slapped his hand away and held it tight._

 _"No! We're all going. I can't handle something happening out there to you. Annie could be planning something and being alone is probably what she wants." Levi sighed. "Get the others! We're heading out." Levi ordered Hanji. Hanji didn't hesitate and ran off._

 _"Are you sure, Heichou?" Eren asked, filled with a bit of worry._

 _Levi grabbed Eren's hands and put them to his chest. Eren could feel Levi's fast heartbeat and the same worry in his eyes that Levi had._

 _"I'm sure. We'll find her and then come straight back." Levi smiled, finally releasing Eren's hands and walking past him. Eren could tell Levi wasn't telling the whole truth. Eren didn't think Levi was too sure about going out and that worried Eren the most. Eren couldn't let Levi get hurt in anyway so just this one time... he may have to betray the love of his life and the Survey Corps, but will he be forgiven?_

 _Right now, Eren didn't care if he'd be forgiven. If it mean't saving their lives, then he was willing to go behind their backs._

 _Levi didn't quite trust Annie, but they had to get her back. Levi glanced behind him, wanting to say something except... he wasn't there._

 _"Eren!?" Levi yelled out, beginning to worry. A loud noise filled his ears and smoke rose from above. Levi couldn't possibly have thought Eren would betray him in anyway. Levi began running back to where he last saw Eren. He couldn't anything from over the buildings, just smoke._

 _When he found an open area, he quickly glanced around, looking for a sign of Eren. When he glanced up at the wall, the holes that Annie had broken into the walls, were much bigger. Levi activated his maneuver gear and grappled his way onto the top the wall._

 _He looked into the horizon and immediately saw Eren. Levi had thought he was probably planning to take on Annie himself, but what worried Levi was that he might get hurt._

 _Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji maneuvered their way up the wall and saw Levi just standing absently._

 _"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked, touching Levi's shoulder. Levi didn't reply and kept staring. Mikasa looked to where Levi was staring and saw Eren who was in his Titan form._

 _"He's such a stubborn brat, isn't he?" Levi sighed._

 _"H-heichou?" Mikasa stared in surprise at Levi as his eyes began to tear up. Levi turned his head to Mikasa and gave a confident smile._

 _"I'll get him back for you... safely." Levi said, looking back, hair blowing violently. Mikasa took her hand off Levi's shoulder and stepped back. She also smiled, since she truly believed Levi would bring Eren back safely, because Levi would anything for Eren... even if it mean't risking everything._

 _Levi stepped at the edge of the wall, and jumped._


End file.
